I'm So Glad That You're Mine
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: "Well, Kendall Knight," James pulled away and looked into Kendall's eyes lovingly, "I'm so glad that you're mine." The cheesy title of this cheesy one shot says it all.


**A/N Hai guys. =3 I know I should be working on Cheaters Don't Get Second Chances, but I really wanted to do a silly, pointless oneshot. So I did. Heehee. This has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever written but I had fun with it. It's dominant James and even though it's rated M, there is no sex in it. Because I suck at those and am very tired, I don't think I'd make a good lemon. I apologzie for getting your hopes up if I did. I also spelled cheek two different ways in this. I guess I just couldn't pick which one I liked the best (or which one was the correct spelling: cheeck/cheek) Ugh, I always get that mixed up. And I just realized that I type the way I talk. Which means that I go on and on about one thing and never move on to the next subject. So this story (and this Author's note) is kind of drag-gy. And I apologize. Ha ha. Okay. I'm done an heading off to bed. Review? =)**

"Do you even hear yourself, James?" Logan asked, pale hands resting on his hips. "You go and ask out every female in the world, but can't confess your feelings on how you feel about Kendall?"

James rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. "Logan! Do _you _hear yourself? You're telling me to tell my best friend, of ten freaking years, may I add, that I've loved him for three years? Yeah, not happening. I'd rather us stay friends than him hating me."

Logan scoffed. "He's not going to hate you, James. That's just your dumb side talking. Your smart side should be thinking up some kind of cheesy pick up line that involves you telling Kendall how you really feel about him." the shorter brunette rested a comforting hand on his taller friend's shoulder. "Tell him, James."

James shook his head and bit his lip. "Logan, I don't know if I can-"

"Hey," Logan interrupted, a warm smile on his face. "You can. And you will. It'll be fine."

James frowned and asked, "How do you know?"

Logan took his hand off of James' shoulder and smirked, "I'm the smart one, pretty boy. I know everything; which mean that I know that you'll figure something out and it'll all work out swell in the end." and with that, Logan left, giving his tall friend a wink before walking away.

James made a face and leaned against the Palm Woods' lobby wall. Just because Logan is very smart does NOT mean that he knew everything.

How could the boy know how much he loved Kendall Knight? His childhood friend since they were six and seven (James was a few months older than the blonde) years old. How could Logan possibly know that James couldn't possibly ever move on if Kendall did end up hating him? How could-

"Hey James." a soft, familiar voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts and James whipped around to see Kendall himself standing there. James heart sped up at the sight of the gorgeous blond.

Even in those hideous flannel and plaid t shirts he's always wearing, Kendall manages to still look desirable in James' eyes. "What's up, Kendall?" James was proud to say that his voice didn't shake when he spoke. It was clear and smooth and a bit cocky.

Kendall's face turned a slightly bright pink-ish color and it was then that James noticed that his normaly out-going friend was looking a bit nervous. "Uh-" Kendall's face went redder when his voice came out squeaky. James just thought that was adorable and tried fighting off the smile that was wanting to spread across his face.

Kendall started again, his voice clearer, "I was uh, wanting to see if you could help me with a problem that I have..." Kendall coughed and looked at the floor. James, on the other hand, stared at his friend with a cocked eyebrow. It was rare when Kendall had a problem, even rarer that he would come forth and ask one of his friends for their help. Kendall was a stubborn teenager. Always wanted to figure things out on his own. So James was a bit confused.

"Help? With what?" James watched as Kendall shuffled his feet a little before moving to lean against the wall with James.

"I-," the blonde bit his lip and slumped forward a bit, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that, Kendall?" James asked and Kendall sighed.

"I'm having girl troubles and need some advice from the pro." James felt a little disappointed but nodded and patted his friend's back.

"Alright then. Let Doctor Love hear it."

Kendall sat up, a smile on his face, and chuckled. "What?" James asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Nothing. Doctor Love." he snickered and James crossed his arms over his chest and pushed off the wall.

"Making fun of my name, Knight?" he playfully growled and Kendall shook his head mockingly.

"Nope, not at ALL, Mister Love. Not at all." Kendall laughed when James shoved him.

"You want to tell me your problem or not? 'Cause I have one too that maybe you can help if I help out with yours." James was hearing Logan's voice in his head, telling him to make up some cheesy pick up line or something. Well James did come up with something, and although it wasn't

a pick up line, he thought that it could work. Hopefully Kendall wouldn't hate him in the end though. Because then, the brunette thought, I might have to go die in a hole or something.

"You do?" Kendall questioned and James nodded.

"It's actually pretty similar to your issue. Want me to tell you?" James asked.

"But mine-" Kendall started but James took his arm, dragged him up the stairs to their floor, got to 2J and hauled the confused blonde into his room. James slammed the door shut, slammed Kendall into the door, pinning his hands on either side of the wide eyed blonde, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Listen to me, Kendall. And listen to me very carefully." James said in a low voice. Kendall, never seeing James liked this, looking so nervous and wild eyed, kept his mouth shut. "I'm having a girl problem too. I really really like her, Kendall."

James noticed the disappointed look on Kendall's face but continued on. "I may even love her. Screw that, I _do _love her, Kendall. So very, _very _much. I want to do everything for her: make her laugh, make her smile but most importantly, make her love me back."

Kendall's eyes were watery and he looked down at the floor, avoiding James' eyes and pressed himself more back against the door. "How is this a problem?" Kendall asked, not caring that his voice was cracking a bit. "You obviously love her a lot. Have you told her yet?"

James shook his head and said, "That's the problem, Kendall. I don't know _how _to." That was kind of a lie there, because James was telling the 'girl' right at that moment but Kendall didn't know that. Nor did he know that _he _was the girl.

"So just tell her." Kendall's simple respond was. "And get off of me." Kendall pushed at James chest, ignoring the feel of the boys' muscles. James didn't budge. He just grabbed the blonde's hands and held them to his chest.

"It's not that simple, Kendall. I need to feel confident about myself before I go and tell her, okay?"

Kendall just raised a bushy eyebrow and asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

_Everything._

"Let me just practice on you, alright? The girl is blonde too so I guess I can pretend that it's you." Kendall started protesting.

"W-what? No, James, please don't." the blonde didn't know if he could take James fake confessing to him when he knew that it would be for some chick that he didn't even know. He truly did love the taller boy so knowing that the confession wasn't even real would break his heart. He was sure of it.

"Please, Kendall." suddenly, James' face was inches away from his and the blonde swallowed hard when he met pleading hazel eyes.

Of course he gave in. "Okay." Kendall muttered. Let's be real. His heart already broke when James told him about some blonde that he loves with pretty much all his heart. Kendall doesn't even know the chick! How can she possibly take his place when she probably only met James where as Kendall knew the tall boy since he was six years old.

Kendall knew that he didn't have anyone to blame but himself. If he'd just tell James that he liked him since they were thirteen and fourteen, and told him that 'liked' turned to love a year later, maybe he and James could have already been dating.

But Kendall was a coward. He didn't want James to hate him, so he bottled his feelings for the taller boy and when they came to L.A, started dating Jo to get his mind off of a certain gorgeous brunette.

Now Jo was gone and Kendall had been battling with his feelings. They won him over and he seeked out his friend to tell him how much he meant to him, more than a brotherly feeling. But then James tells him that he's having trouble- _girl _trouble and needs Kendall's help on how to tell this _girl _how much he loves her.

Kendall doesn't even know the girl! Has this been mentioned before?

Kendall was brought back to the present when he felt a gentle hand on his face. "Kendall? Earth to Kendall?"

Bottled green eyes met worried hazel ones'. "Yes?" Kendall croaked out and James frowned.

"You're crying. _And _you're not listening to me." Kendall rolled his eyes and smacked James' hand away from his face. Wiping his face, Kendall realized that he had been crying a bit.

"You okay?" James asked, looking concerned.

"Peachy." Kendall muttered. "Just tell me about your damn stupid girl problem so I can go."

How DARE James look like a kicked puppy after Kendall spoke. How dare he, that mo fo. Kendall was the one who should be looking like a freaking kicked puppy!

"Right." James murmured and asked, "Wait. So I can pretend to confess to you-"

"Yes, James. Now hurry." Kendall snapped.

Ugh. There was that face again. Kendall chose to ignore it and looked away.

Big, warm hands went to cup the blonde's face and turned him to face James. Kendall swallowed when he saw James' expression.

"Kendall," James whispered and leaned forward, making said boy's eyes go wide. "I love you. With every fiber in my body, with each spray of Cuda that I spray, I love you. Very," James tilted his head a bit as he inched towards Kendall's lips, "_Very very much_." he whispered and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Kendall's eyes were wide as saucers and he stood there, pressed against James' bedroom door, with James himself pressed against him, slowly massaging his mouth with his own.

Kendall moaned softly when James lapped at his bottom lip gently. The blonde opened his mouth for James and said boy wasted no time into mapping out every inch of Kendall's wet cavern.

Kendall broke out of his daze and moaned again, clutching at the front of James' shirt, melting into the warm, hard body.

Just as Kendall was about to pull himself closer to James, James pulled away. Kendall felt very disappointed but remembered that it was just James practicing on him.

Kendall felt eyes on him and looked up to meet James' stare. James' usually bright and warm hazel eyes were now dark and looked black.

"J-James?" Kendall asked quietly, moving forward only to move back when James' advanced on him.

"I can't do this, Kendall." James whispered and trapped Kendall between his muscled arms.

"S-sure you can, buddy!" Kendall said cheerfully, though his voice wavered when James' bigger body pressed against his.

"No, I can't." James growled and leaned forward.

"J-just go tell her that you love her!" Kendall tried again, turning his face away from James while pushing on the brunette's chest.

James took a hold of Kendall's chin and made him look at him. "But I already did, Kendall." he said softly, staring into Kendall's eyes.

Kendall stopped moving and stared back, not quite understanding what James meant. He told the girl already? Then why the fuck was he toying with his feelings? Did James think this was a joke? Did James-

Oh.

_Oh. _

Oh shit. James meant him? The whole time? As the two stared at each other, emotions running in both of their eyes, a voice rang out in the silence, making them both jump.

"Aww!" both teens whipped around, well James did, Kendall just looked around the tall brunette, to see Carlos sitting there on his bed.

"C-Carlos?" James yelped alarmed.

"How did you- When did you?" Kendall questioned, face bright red like a tomato.

"Oh. I've been here the whole time, actually. You guys came in while I was reading my book!" Carlos grinned, holding up his super hero comic book. "I'm almost done with it so please don't stop on my behalf. You won't even _know _I'm in here." with that said, the small Latino boy went back to his reading.

The other two boys just stared at him. "I guess that's alright..." James finally said and turned back to Kendall.

Kendall made a sound of discomfort and gestured to their friend reading on the bed. "Carlos is in here, James! We can't do anything when he's in here!"

James smirked and pushed Kendall against the door, breathing on his ear. "Who said anything about us doing anything, Kendall? I just wanted to talk, not _do _anything." Kendall shivered when James licked the shell of his ear. "Unless you _want _to do something..."

Kendall blushed red and blushed an even deeper red when Carlos shouted out that he wasn't deaf.

James laughed and threw a pair of underwear at the boy reading on the bed. "Then get out. Kendall and I have to discuss some serious things. We don't need you in here for that."

Carlos pouted and threw the underwear on the floor. "But this is my room too! Can't you go to his room?" Carlos pointed to Kendall and James just grinned.

"We definitely won't need you in here if we do more than talking. If you catch my drift." and to make things even clearer, James wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist and pulled him closer to him.

Carlos jumped off the bed and was out the door in a flash, saying that he'd be with Logan.

James closed the door chuckling, before turning to face a very cute blushing blonde. He walked forward until he stood in front of him and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Kendall. I'm just going to cut to the chase: It's you. The girl is you. I really like you-"

Kendall had his eyes on the ground when he whispered, "Love. You said that you love me."

James smiled and tilted Kendall's face up so their eyes could meet. "I do. I love you very much. And I really needed you to know that. And if you hate me, which I don't think you can after that kiss, but if you do, I don't know what I can say. I love you with all of my heart and that'll never change. I'll do anything for you to make you happy. Even if it means that you want me to go die in a hole. I'd do it." James tucked some blonde hair behind Kendall's ear and said softly, "Because I love you."

Kendall felt as if his heart might explode with happiness. James loved him. James actually loved him. He never thought that he'd ever hear _the _James Diamond tell him that but he did. He finally did.

Kendall realized that James was still talking, mostly about how he'd do all this stuff for Kendall if he never wanted to speak with him, because he loved him.

Kendall surged forward and captured the brunette's open mouth. James gasped out in surprise and Kendall slipped his tongue through James' soft lips. The blonde moaned when James' tongue came out to play with his, swirling them around and giving them small sucks and tugs. Kendall slid his arms around James' neck, while James slid his arms around Kendall's slim waist.

James let his tongue run over Kendall's top row teeth before slipping his wet muscle back into his own mouth, pulling away from the blonde.

"What was that for?" James asked a little breathlessly, staring at the blonde with bright eyes.

Kendall swallowed and said, "I could never hate you, James. I love you. I love you so so much. I just-" Kendall's cracked a bit but he continued. "I just never thought that you'd like me, better yet, _love _me. I've loved you since we were fifteen. Maybe fourteen. I don't know. But I've liked you since ever since we were ten. The like just turned to love and-" Kendall took a shuddering breath. "I was going to tell you today when I saw you in the lobby."

James looked surprised. "Really?" he asked and Kendall nodded.

"I was having, and laugh at me if you want to but I was having an inside war with myself. Ever since we've moved out to L.A, my feelings for you grew

stronger but I was terrified that you'd hate me."

"I'd never hate you, Kendall." James said, placing a hand on said boy's cheeck.

"I know that now, James, but before I didn't. I was wanting you so badly, James." Kendall's green eyes were bright red. James realized that they were shiny with tears. "But you were dating every girl at the Palm Woods so I decided that the next girl I'd see would be mine. Just to get my mind off you. That's where Jo comes in. But now she's gone and my feelings for you, like, exploded out of the bottle and I really needed to tell you, so I looked for you and found you in the lobby and sort of told you."

"Sort of told me?" James questioned, staring at the blonde quizzically.

"Yeah, but I mumbled it." Kendall said embarrassedly. Oh. So that's what the blonde had said.

"I didn't hear you though." James grinned and linked his fingers through the pant belt loops on Kendall's skinny jeans and yanked him forward. "Tell me, Kendall," James whispered and nuzzled Kendall's cheeck with his nose, "What did you say?"

"I said that I kind of had a crush on you." Kendall murmured, loving how cuddly James was being. Then James moved back. Ugh.

"Then you'd be lying, because you love me." James poked Kendall in the stomache, making said boy laugh.

"Yeah, I would be I guess." James smiled and brought his other hand to cup Kendall's cheeck.

"Since we both love each other and want each other, at least I do, I really want you, Kendall." James said seriously, making the blonde blush. "Can we be boyfriend's?"

Kendall's heart jumped at the thought of James being his boyfriend. It's what he's always wanted for the longest time. But what about Mama Knight? And Katie and Logan? Kendall frowned when he thought of Gustavo and Kelly. And Griffin... and all of their friends at Palm Woods.

Would they accept his and James' relationship?

Carlos was the only one, so far, that seemed okay with them together. Even though they weren't together... yet.

James kissed Kendall softly, making the boy make a surprised noise. "Hey," the brunette said softly. "It'll be fine. We'd work it out. We'd work everything out. And don't worry about people. Mama Knight and Katie will still love us, still love you, alright?"

When Kendall still looked unsure, James continued, "Carlos already accepted us and we aren't- weren't-" James gave Kendall a sly smile at that who returned a shyer one, "Weren't even together. And Logan was the one who edged me on to doing this." James confessed.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

James nodded. "Yup. So our closest friends are okay with it. Do you honestly think Mama Knight and Katie will hate us for loving each other?"

Kendall shook his head. No, his mother and sister always wish him to be happy in his life. So if that meant being with James, they'd accept it without a seconds thought.

"But what about the rest of our friends?" Kendall bit his lip while James led him to his bed.

"They'll accept us too, babe."

Kendall smiled shyly at the nickname but the smile dropped when he gasped out, "Oh my god James. What about our fans?"

James rolled his eyes as he plopped down on his bed, pulling Kendall onto his lap. "You know that one magazine that Logan has? That's like '85 percent of the female population likes yada yada'?" Kendall nodded, secretly liking the way he fit perfectly on James' lap.

James went on. "Well, apparently, 99 pecent of the female population love gay pop stars. Like, they think that that's the best thing ever. And that one percent is the females who are mad that those guys are gay 'cause they're super hot. And they want them for themselves" James winked, getting Kendall to laugh."So I think our fans will love us even more, Ken Doll."

Kendall slapped James' chest and said, "Quit giving me nicknames!" but the blonde was laughing. James grinned.

"You love them, blondie. Don't try and act like you don't either because you do."

Kendall smiled and met James' hazel eyes. "You're right," he sighed and nuzzled his nose against James'. "I do."

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and pulled him against his body, lips molding with the blonde's. Kendall sighed happily into the kiss, letting his fingers slide gently in James' chocolate locks.

James groaned when Kendall gave his hair a pleasant tug and fell backwards on the bed, Kendall falling on top of him.

Kendall straddled the brunette's hips and placed his hands on James' shoulders.

James' hands were traveling southward when the door banged open, making both boys on the bed jump. Kendall nearly fell off of James but the taller boy held on tight to him.

"Oh my god! Guys! Really? In my room?" Carlos protested.

"Aww c'mon, Carlitos. They're just having fun." Logan's voice spoke in the room.

James sat up, his hold tightening on Kendall's hips as the blonde tried moving away. "Do you guys know that you can be _very _annoying?" James questioned sourly. Kendall realized that James wasn't going to let him go after a few more attempted get aways, so he just sat there in the brunette's arms, cheek resting on his shoulder as he stared at his two shorter friends across the room.

"We're annoying? You guys are-" Logan slapped his hand over Carlos' mouth and smirked.

"Looks like Lo-gain **(You know how they say Logan's name sometimes XD) **was right. Again. As always." Logan bragged. James just flipped him off.

"Take super hero boy out of here so me and my boyfriend can have some alone time, please?" James gestured to Carlos who narrowed his eyes.

He removed Logan's hand off his mouth and hissed, "'Super hero boy?'"

Logan chuckled, as did Kendall, and nodded. "Yeah sure thing. Just no funny business, okay?" Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him out the room.

"Did you hear what he called me, Logan? He called me 'super hero boy'! Do you know how offended I am right now?"

"Would you have rathered him calling you 'Macho Man'?" Logan questioned as he started closing the door.

"Well, it's better than 'super hero boy'! So yes. Macho Man could have worked." the couple in the room laughed as the door finally shut closed, both imagining the pout on their small friend's face.

"So," James said after a few seconds.

"So." Kendall repeated, smiling as he bit his lip.

"You are so attractive, Kendall. Did you know that?" James asked, running his fingers up and down his boyfriend's side.

"Yeah?" Kendall grinned, a blush on his face.

"Yeah." James said, pulling the blonde close until their lips were against each other's again.

"Well, you sir, are very gorgeous." Kendall murmured against James' lips.

"Yeah?" James mocked Kendall playfully from before.

"Yeah." Kendall confirmed, smiling into the kiss.

"Well, Kendall Knight," James pulled away and looked into Kendall's eyes lovingly, "I'm so glad that you're mine." Kendall smiled.

"Who said that I was yours?" he questioned, even though his heart was beating fast.

"I did. 'Cause it's true. You are mine. And I am glad." James kissed Kendall again before pulling away.

"Does that mean that you're mine, too?" Kendall asked and James nodded.

"I am yours. If that's okay."

Kendall pecked his boyfriend on the mouth and said, "That's great. Because it means that _you _James Diamond, are mine. And I can't possibly be happier than knowing that."

James smiled and pulled Kendall into a long, sweet and passionate kiss.

**A/N There you guys go! A pointless thing but I like it. And I hope you guys did, too. =)**

**Love and Heartz**


End file.
